


masks

by frozensight



Series: nano ninjas 2019 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Slash, or well kakashi thinks that right now anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozensight/pseuds/frozensight
Summary: Kakashi has always been so careful about his identity, even before he became the superhero known as the Hound. He feels he deserves an award for hiding what he does when he's not slacker reporter, Kakashi Hatake, of the Konoha Tribune.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: nano ninjas 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534298
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	masks

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Person B as a super hero or super villain who wears a mask. They attempt to flaunt their secret identity in front of Person A who figures out exactly who they are within 2 seconds, much to Person B’s shock.

Breathing haggardly, Kakashi waits a beat for the henchman to move, only letting out a sigh of relief when nothing happens. He makes sure his face is still properly covered — his official Hound mask got cracked in two during the fight, but thankfully Kakashi is a paranoid son of a bitch and wears a secondary face mask over the lower half of his face to help filter out poisons and dust during battles. The top of his Hound mask hangs over his eyes still, ensuring that his identity is still secure. Once he’s sure everything is fine, he turns to check on the only other conscious person in the room.

“You’re a scary bastard, Hound, you know that?” Iruka Umino stands on the other side of the room, looking incredibly out of place with his satchel. From this distance Kakashi can see that his only injuries seem to be a scratch on his cheek and maybe some bruising from when he was grabbed and held at gunpoint by the henchman. Kakashi wishes that it hadn't become such a common thing because realistically Iruka should have a higher dose of fear in his eyes rather than the causal way he relaxes now that Kakashi is walking towards him.

"So they tell me," Kakashi growls, pitching his voice lower since the voice changer of his Hound mask was destroyed. He sounds ridiculous even to himself. "Are you okay, Iruka?"

Iruka rolls his eyes. "Of course I am; I think the better question is are _you_ okay? You're bleeding!"

Kakashi looks down, and realizes he's right. There's blood steadily streaming from Kakashi's arm and his side. He'd already forgotten he'd been shot a couple times thanks to the automatic pain meds that get dispersed from within his suit the moment it gets penetrated. Distantly he thinks that he needs to alter the dosage so it doesn’t numb him quite so much. "Ah, so I am."

"Jesus Christ you're an idiot," grumbles Iruka as he opens his satchel and rummages through it until he pulls out a small first aid kit. "Come here before you go further into shock."

Kakashi doesn't move, too stunned that Iruka even had a first aid kit with him. Iruka huffs and moves to him instead. As he's cleaning up the blood with a cloth, Kakashi asks softly, voice still deepened, "How long have you had that kit in your bag?"

"Huh?" Iruka looks down at the kit before smiling to himself, gauze now in his hands as he starts to wrap Kakashi's arm. "I've been carrying this with me since March."

"March?" Kakashi repeats blandly. The first time Kakashi saved him from a villain was around then. That time it had been some low class idiot — an old friend of Iruka's who'd gotten help from the wrong people. Kakashi had been in the right place at the right time, but he'd walked away from that fight rather bloody. Damn asshole had gone for a tiger motif, claws included.

"After Mizuki I figured it wouldn't hurt; it's come in handy a fair bit actually. Y'know, outside of bandaging up idiot superheroes."

"Just how many superheroes do you know?" Something flutters in his stomach. Something that annoyingly feels like jealousy.

Iruka laughs. "A few, but don't worry Hound, you're my favorite."

"Hmph." _Better be_, is all Kakashi thinks. A moment passes and Kakashi adds, "You're getting too used to this."

"It's not _my_ fault I keep being targeted. I'm just trying to live my life and all these assholes keep thinking it's a good idea to kidnap me."

_Yeah, to get to me_. Kakashi sighs. "You need to be more careful."

"I'm as careful as a reporter can be; maybe _you're_ the one who needs to be more careful." Iruka goes silent for a moment, pressing a gauze pad to Kakashi's side. "I'm not the only one who's figured it out, you know."

Kakashi stills. He's certain that for a second he stops breathing. "Figured what out?"

Iruka meets his eyes for a moment before focusing on his side again. "Please, it's not been hard; there's only so many people who the Hound could be, _Kakashi_."

He hides the relief he feels — and when did his emotions become more important than his secret identity? — and asks, "How long have you known?"

"March." There's a grin on Iruka's face that makes Kakashi's stomach flip.

"_March_?"

"I'm telling you — you've not been subtle." Iruka packs up his kit and stands back to take a look at his handiwork. "Shikaku maybe even figured it out before me. Nothing gets past that guy."

Kakashi opens his mouth to protest, but suddenly sirens sound in the distance. Their eyes meet and Iruka nods, knowing that he has to get out of there before the cops arrive.

"I'll be fine, but here," Iruka hands him the bloodied cloths he'd used, "Can't have them trying to figure out whose blood this is."

"Thank you," Kakashi takes a step towards him before second guessing himself, "For everything."

"Don't worry about it; just try not to get shot next time." A darker expression crosses Iruka's face for a second. "I know I won't always be here to patch you up, Hound. Please be more careful."

"I'll try," is all he says before he's climbing out the nearest window and scaling up to the roof so he can escape.

**Author's Note:**

> this has maybe been one of my favorite verses to create so far for them. definitely was feeling out very superman job situation for them, but a slight more batman esque approach in his hero. with a dash of iruka being like claire from daredevil.
> 
> basically, bless anbu for giving me a really easy superhero name for a non-superhero character for once.
> 
> this is one of the shorter ones i've done, but i'm still happy with it. i might fuck around and do more where shikaku gives them assignments and makes snide remarks. plus uhh they need to kiss, obviously while kakashi is upside down to accentuate the fact it's a superhero story.


End file.
